


Reyes del crimen.

by MissDeadOff



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Blood, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Gun Violence, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Revenge, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDeadOff/pseuds/MissDeadOff
Summary: Un mundo donde cada persona tiene un alma gemela. Un tatuaje, una frase, una canción; al nacer, posees algo contigo con lo que encontrarás a tu destinado. O eso se creía, hace mucho tiempo. En la actualidad, nadie cree en esa tontería.Anthony no lo creía, hasta que fue salvado por un sujeto, y en sus ojos, vio algo especial.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Reyes del crimen.

_12 de diciembre de 20XX. Sin destinatario._

_Dedicado a quien amaba más:_

* * *

_Las palabras jamás fueron lo mío, mucho menos escribirlas en papel. Pero hoy es una ocasión especial y quise intentarlo._

_Esta historia ocurrió hace mucho tiempo._

_Sucedió en una noche ni tormentosa ni mucho menos lluviosa. Sucedió en una noche corriente, con la luna encima de nosotros, y, quizás, más resplandeciente que de costumbre. Era precioso. Todavía logro recordarlo como si hubiera sido hace semanas. Y cuando veo el calendario en mi habitación, me cuesta creer que ya pasaron siete años desde la última vez que te vi._

_Esa noche te recuerdo radiante. No podías parar de sonreír, aunque estuvieras cubierto por tu propia sangre. Me asusté mucho, pero me dijiste que estabas bien, porque la alegría que sentías ahora podía devorar todo rastro de dolor. También sonreí, estando al borde de las lágrimas._

_No estarías mucho tiempo conmigo. Nunca me lo dijiste, pero lo sabía. Y cuando llegó el momento, me quebré. Fui egoísta. Te grité, me negué a escucharte, porque tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de lo que pasaría después, cuando ya te hubieras ido. Y fuiste tan bueno conmigo. Me prometiste que volverías._

_No, no fue así. Me lo juraste._

_Te vi partir esa noche, y no me dijiste adónde ibas. Era mejor así, porque no hubiera podido controlar mis deseos de buscarte._

_Desde entonces, te espero. He querido buscarte, pero todavía conservo mi autocontrol. Al principio fue difícil no sucumbir a la tentación; cada vez que me sentaba en el escritorio, formulaba un plan para encontrarte, pero se desvanecía con el pasar de los minutos. Así como juraste volver, yo te juré nunca buscarte._

_Mi corazón dolía. Todo mi cuerpo dolía, y solo quería desaparecer._

_Con el pasar del tiempo, fui sanando. Entendí tu decisión. Dejé de llorar por las noches, volví a sonreír. Tu felicidad es mi felicidad. Lo sé, porque en algún punto de este basto planeta, estás riendo. Recuerdo algunos lugares que mencionaste, pero prefiero dejarlo así, en una incógnita eterna, hasta el día en que regreses y me cuentes todo._

_Quiero verte._

_Esto lo pude haber escrito en mi libreta, pero no es un desahogo, mucho menos una memoria. Es una carta, y como tal, tiene un propósito._

_Me voy a casar dentro de una semana, y me encantaría que pudieras estar aquí. El único invitado faltante eres tú. Mi día especial dejaría de ser maravilloso si no estuvieras conmigo, acompañándome hasta el altar. ¿Qué pensarías al verme? ¿Estarías orgulloso, o decepcionado? ¿Seguirías siendo feliz sabiendo que yo soy feliz?_

_Te extraño._

* * *

El resto de la carta se vuelve ilegible.

**Author's Note:**

> Un nuevo proyecto del cual estoy emocionada uwu. Desde el año antepasado quiero publicarlo pero no me daba la motivación hasta ahora. No se preocupen, Perder ya tendrá actualización, estaba ordenando la línea de tiempo y planeando los próximos capítulos. 
> 
> Los tags se irán actualizando con el tiempo.
> 
> Quiero aclarar algo muy importante. Aunque la descripción sea bonita, por algo le puse Mature. Esta es una historia con violencia, temas delicados, y muchas palabrotas. Además, contiene tres de mis tópicos favoritos: humanos, almas gemelas, y venganza.
> 
> Nos vemos pronto uwu.


End file.
